


Kim Jiwoo, daughter of South Korea's ex-president.

by KarmaSansan



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO, F/F, Family, Fights, Friendship/Love, Gangs, Murder Mystery, Revenge, Romance, Sad, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSansan/pseuds/KarmaSansan
Summary: Kim Jiwoo is the daughter of South Korea's ex-president, Kim Dae-Jung; who became a CEO after his contract ended. After the death of her mother, Kim Jiwoo relied on her father who helped her feel happy and made sure that her daughter always had a smile on her face, as she pursues her dreams. Until one day, Kim Dae-Jung got brutally murdered, and the killer remains unknown. This event broke Kim Jiwoo's life who, after 2 years of mourning, decides to avenge her father's unfair death and to discover the truth behind this terrible scene. She will do anything in her power to come to her ends, even if it means sacrificing her future and dreams, she won't hesitate to create collateral damages.
Relationships: A secret for now... Except some, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 8





	1. Chuu - A Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have multiple points of view, all serving their purpose, I'll write on the chapter whose POV it is (it's actually an oriented narrative of some sort). Thank you for reading, please enjoy.

Kim Jiwoo is a joyful girl who was born in a rich family. She remembers from when she was a young child, how her father would always smile at her with kind eyes. Even when her mother passed away, even through all the misery that this terrible incident created, Jiwoo would always find comfort in the arms of her dad who would make her feel like she'll always be happy, even if the world were to fall apart, as long as her father was by her side, this warmth was enough to make her stronger and keep this bright smile on her face, a signature trait that wears the girl, one that makes her father nostalgic as it reminded him of his wife's smile.

Kim Jiwoo's father was Kim Dae-Jung, South Korea's president. He protected the small child from the media, maker his daughter's life normal and simpler, out of all the busy paperwork and speeches, out of that stressful work he was bound to, as he was the successor of his own father. Kim Dae-Jung didn't wish this fate on his precious small girl, the only member left from his family, especially when the little one grew to love singing, an art that was far from a job like his. He wished to see her succeed and be happy, as his wife wished dearly too, and still does somewhere, probably.

After his contract ended, Kim Dae-Jung left the political field but was too accustomed to a strict work-life, one where you lead and take important decisions, one where every move you plan on doing has a consequence and a purpose. So, Kim Dae-Jung became the CEO of one of the biggest companies in South Korea, as of today: Phone electronics.

Kim Jiwoo, now older, decided to enter a musical academy. She worked really hard at what she did, let it be singing, dancing, producing songs and other activities, she expanded her skills and got better each day.

Still, the media would not tear their attention from her father. And that is why, right after Kim Jiwoo graduated, thousands of cameras filmed a gruesome scene, their flashes illuminating something that Kim Jiwoo was still unaware of, while these strangers were. Their lenses staring at the warm, dripping blood, running on the cold pavement. The corpse of South-Korea's ex-president was found, on a cold Friday in autumn, as dying brown leaves fell all around his body. He was assassinated, and the murderer was nowhere to be found.

As if a mysterious shadow flew to this street to sow darkness and pain, then evaporated as the frozen wind took away all traces of that invisible monster, leaving Jiwoo to reap this suffering, all alone.

Kim Jiwoo's dreams were cut short. She found herself stuck, helpless, unable to do anything, not knowing if she had the energy to even sing anymore, not knowing if she should take over her dad's company to make him proud and pursue his dreams, to make her family's name successful.

Kim Jiwoo loved singing, even when she felt worn out she would always hum a sweet melody. But for some reason, after the essence that pushed her to do it got set aflame, after she could graduate with confidence, with a talent and a future shining brighter than anything she could have hoped for, it all got turned to ash and disappeared, only empty tears remained, no sounds could be heard, as if her voice was dying.

2 years after the tragic event, while Kim Jiwoo was in her father's office after taking after him, she still didn't have his place of CEO but was ranked high enough to be one of the temporary directors who would organize the company, she didn't know this was the place where she'd find something shocking. A beautiful and colorful painting was hanging on the gray wall. A magnificent piece of art supposed to make people amazed made Kim Jiwoo feel uneasy, always, whenever she entered the room.

She didn't care too much about this canvas, until a peculiar day.

This day was the day Kim Jiwoo's fire ignited itself again, but differently, this time, as the passion wasn't there anymore, only a powerful desire.

Was it a good idea? That violence that was born inside her. Was it an impulsive and dangerous pursue? A rightful act? Only time could tell, as the daughter of South Korea's ex-president, Kim Jiwoo, still has to discover her path.


	2. Chuu - A Letter Igniting A Sleeping Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight was the night Kim Jiwoo discovers a tragic letter, the first step towards the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.

"Uhh... Where did I put it?". Sighs Jiwoo, letting frustration taint her breath in this dark, moonless night. The girl dropped her keys and couldn't find them until a shimmery object glistened in the dark, as small rays of light hit it. "Ah, there it is...!". The keys fell right by a black armchair's side against the wall. Jiwoo bends to grab them and once they were in her sweaty hands, due to the frantic search and how late she was leaving the office, Jiwoo sharply stands upright but hits her head against the wall on her side.

"Ah- Ow!". The brown-haired girl rubs her head to make the sharp, ephemeral pain leave her body quicker.

*Thud*

"...what?"

Jiwoo, confused, turned around to discover a painting dropped to the ground. The girl grumbles, her hand still on her head "I hit that goddamn painting, ugh...". But when she finally notices a small, silver safe buried in the wall, where the painting was, her breath stops.

'What is that?' she thinks, stopping in front of the wall, staring at the safe. After a sharp exhale, she extends her hand and decides to try some secret passwords, to open this secret object. First, she tried her father's birthday, which doesn't work. Jiwoo scratches her head then tries her mother's birthday which also fails. Jiwoo frowns, then finally her own birthday.

A clicking sound was heard, as the small door on the safe gets loose, letting Jiwoo look through her dad's things. As her eyes scanned every corner of the safe, her reluctant hands finally touched multiple papers and shiny objects that clearly had some value. Jiwoo began to feel a wave of emotions, knowing all this was her father's private possessions, she almost shed a tear until she glared at a strange envelope, placed under a small mountain of documents, hidden maybe, pretending to be part of the administration.

After reading some of that old paperwork, Jiwoo took the rectangular, white envelop carefully into her hands. There was no sender, shipped from nowhere, she could only ready in big, fancy letters "Kim Dae-Jung". There weren't even any of those red, wax stamps on it, it was simply a regular envelope. The brunette opened it slowly and discovered a letter, its texture was thick, like those drawing papers with different levels of grain. Jiwoo started reading something that wasn't a normal letter after all.

'Kim Dae-Jung,

As you know, you couldn't pay us what you promised.  
You could not stand by your word and hold an impeccable honesty with us as we agreed.

You knew what you were getting into, so you shouldn't be surprised.

We will come, and we will stop this stupid business.'

Tears rolled down on Kim Jiwoo's cheeks, as the girl falls to her knees, devastated once more, that pain still lingering in her heart, realizing that what happened was still fresh in her mind, and broke her spirits really hard. Tonight was the night she discovered one truth linked to her father's death. Bringing a hand to her mouth with her head hanging low, with silent sobs choking her, Jiwoo felt terrible sadness wash over her.

Then anger.

A wave of ugly and violent anger.

Tonight, she kept it all inside afterward. Tonight was the last time she cried in a long time, as she knew what she had to do. That letter, a fuel to the pain she felt deep within, transforming into an excessive need and eventually, an elaborate plan could be born. This is how Kim Jiwoo, who thought had nothing left, decided to take revenge on her father's death, and discover the reality behind it all. As she thought this was clearly a bigger scheme than she thought, the people behind her father's death may even be powerful, or into the shady business, who knows?

A world full of despair hidden under this mess, Kim Jiwoo knew she had to face it. She didn't care anymore. Still, she wasn't delusional and she was going to prepare, with her head held high, with confidence in her own actions.

That, she will be.

But before that, after getting up and wiping those salty tears from her red cheeks, Jiwoo still had to head home. So she takes with her the envelope, a briefcase with her things inside plus her handbag, and gets ready to leave.

"What are you doing here, at this hour?" murmurs a raspy voice in the obscure corridors. In front of Jiwoo was standing a blond-haired girl with a petite figure. She blocked the elevator's entrance. Jiwoo sighs annoyed, once again "What do you want, Im Yeojin?". The girl smiles mischievously, the badge on her jacket shines, as it reads 'Director Im Yeojin, 3rd division', Jiwoo was part of the first division and an ancient associate of her father, who was already a director in 2nd division stayed that way.  
"You seem suspicious, wandering around the offices like that."

Jiwoo just lifts her eyebrows, her eyes not showing any sign of emotion, despite how they sting from all the salt she let out earlier. Jiwoo just replies, unbothered, pressing the elevator's button to call it "I could tell you the same, besides, I was there working hard on a project I was just finishing... What were you doing", an ounce of sarcasm tainted her final tone.

"Are you insinuating that I don't do my job? Ouch, Jiwoo... Ouch." the small director pretended to be hurt by those words.

'Why is that lift so goddamn long?' thought Jiwoo, as right now wasn't a good time to debate with Im Yeojin, Jiwoo felt a bit... stingy. So she just answers back "No I'm not. I'm just saying that I do what you do with two times the speed. I'm more efficient. Besides, you're still really young, miss Im, so it's normal."

Jiwoo herself is starting to get tired of her sarcastic tone, as she continues "And don't call me Jiwoo, my name is Kim Jiwoo, don't forget who you're talking to.". Yeojin just sighs, her brows furrowed "Right, *madam* as if you were that much older than me."

The brown-haired girl has had enough, she was feeling really tired and needed time to wrap her head around what she just found. "You know what? I'll take the stairs. Goodbye."

With that said, Kim Jiwoo left.

At least she tried to.

"You were much friendlier before all this... I kinda miss it." Yeojin dared to say, with some sort of sincerity to her voice. Jiwoo stopped in her tracks, right before opening the staircase's door and says, the sentence falling hard onto Yeojin as Jiwoo pronounced those words with such strictness, her voice now really dry "Don't forget who you're talking to."

Then, Kim Jiwoo took the stairs with only one thought in her mind, quenching her thirst with a good bottle of water after those cries.


	3. Chuu - Meeting the Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Jiwoo decides to be more powerful, and on her way to prepare herself, she meets who is going to help in the middle of a heavenly forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, enjoy!

Jiwoo gave notice to her company, to leave for a while, and was now in front of a grand entrance in the middle of the green forest. It almost looked like some ancient temple, some bamboo canes were welcoming her, as a small path surrounded by magnificent plants intrigued her. She makes the tiny bit of nervousness disappear when she grabs her bag handle, where she put some clothes and other personal possessions inside, and tightens her fingers around it. 

The more she walked that path, the more she thought it was a really cliché place, so cliché with a certain beauty you only see in movies and diverse forms of art, it was somehow unbelievable that a place as strange as this could actually exist. But Jiwoo understood why someone would live there, it's quiet and has a special kind of serenity, it's definetely a change of landscape, it has a special charm to it.

After walking for a while on ascending stairs rooted into the ground, Jiwoo finally saw a little house, with a traditional look. Taking some deep breaths, she remembers why she came here and what had to be done. For her conscious... and justice too. Knocking on the dark wooden door, the girl waits by the door.

The door opens and a silver-haired girl with a big white hoodie shows up, a bit smaller than Kim Jiwoo. She lifts an eyebrow and after taking a good look at the stranger at her door, she smiles. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

Jiwoo clears her throat and with a determined look, she stares at the owner of the house before introducing herself "Hello, my name is Kim Jiwoo, and I have come for training. I learned through some contacts of mine that someone around this town could teach me taekwondo, and after searching a bit, I've found this place."

The silver-haired girl looks surprised for an instant before crossing her arms, staring right back at Jiwoo, she says with a low voice "Maybe I am. Why would you possibly want training? You know that clubs do that.". Jiwoo thinks about what to say before answering calmly "I need special training and I need it soon. I can pay you whatever you want. I have something to take care of and I heard you were the best teacher."

The girl in front of Jiwoo leans on the doorframe "I don't need money, I need to know how much determination you have in yourself if you know what I mean.". The brown-haired girl shuffles her hair a bit, then says as the frustration inside her finally comes out a little "I'm ready to do anything to get what I want and to know the truth. I need to get my revenge, I need to prepare myself, and to get stronger."

The silver-haired girl stares at Jiwoo for an instant, then grins "Well, okay then, let's do this again. Hi, Kim Jiwoo, I am indeed the taekwondo master you heard about. But you should know, it's not going to be easy, many people came here and left after they couldn't handle what I made them do, do you understand? And getting stronger isn't all there is to it. So, are you going to leave?"

Jiwoo smiles widely and after chuckling a bit, she responds "I definitely won't, I will stay, this is what I've been looking for.". The girl in the white hoodie chuckles too "Okay, Kim Jiwoo, you can come in, but don't ever call me a teacher, I'm a master. But don't call me master either."

The brown-haired girl lifts her eyebrows while extending her hand to the master in front of her "So, what should I call you?"

The master proudly answers "Call me by the name that I got when I was worthy to wear my black belt after all my hard training... By my Master's name...

Gowon."

After revealing her fighter's name, Gowon and Jiwoo shook their hands. Kim Jiwoo was going to train with one of the most powerful taekwondo masters in Korea.


	4. Hyunjin - A Camera Or a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman hides behind a brick wall, investigating a strange situation, risking her life.

A woman with red, auburn hair wearing a long black trench coat with dark checkered red pants and a gray sweater was snooping around in a closed-off alley. Some dark silhouettes could be seen from far away, deeper into the narrow street. Brandishing her camera, locking right onto the shady people in front of her, her targets, from behind a brick wall, she starts zooming on the dark scene then presses a simple button to capture what was happening.

The woman smiles a bit and whispers to herself "Yeah... Good shots... I got you, bastards". With slow movements, she makes sure to catch all that she can see through her camera lens, the wooden boxes that these men were examining, taking out different weapons and smaller packages wrapped in green plastic, labeled "fragile" in red.

Then, something grabs her. A slim hand wrapped in a black, leathery glove grabs the auburn-haired girl by her shoulder, as another hand is brought to her mouth.

"Mh- Gha...! Mffh" struggling to talk, she feels the strong pressure of those unknown person's hands. After agitating herself, the girl bites the assaulter's hand and kicks his hip with her elbow. The stranger was a man dressed in a black costume, trying to shove his foot right onto the sneaky girl's face. She moves and he misses her face by only centimeters, it was a matter of seconds, so his foot was driven to the woman's shoulder.

The girl in the trench coat winces, while the strange man vociferates "What the fuck are you doing here?! It's none of your business, so get lost.". The camera girl was glad that the other silhouettes were far away.

The man suddenly jumps at her and grabs her by the shoulders, then kicks her in the stomach, and when her body violently contorts to a lower level due to the shock, he punches her in the face.

"ACK!- F...uck..." Yelps the woman in pain, now on the ground, still trying to protect her camera with her arms covering it, despite getting hurt, she couldn't afford to lose these precious pictures. "That's what you get, you bitch.". When the violent man lifts her by the collar, the girl suddenly aims a paper spray bottle at him, at the speed of light, and sprays the painful liquid on his face. Then she bolts away, running as hard as she could and as far as possible, her eyes crying from small droplets of the spray bottle.

After arriving at a corner, she leans on a wall and breathes harshly, clenching her chest. "Ah... Fuck, God... What a mess."

Camera girl gets to her car and after a long sigh of relief, she starts the engine and goes back to her home, finally.

Knocking on the door gently, that red-haired girl hopes the people inside wouldn't notice the marks on her face, though it might be impossible. She quickly understands that she failed to hide where she went that night when the front door opened revealing a black-haired girl whose smile faltered, and now on her face, a wave of concern and shock drew itself. The dark-haired girl shouts "Hyunjin! What happened to you?!"

Hyunjin knew she shouldn't go out at night like this, but she did anyway. Because what was conducting her actions was much stronger than her own security. She may be reckless, but she would never stop what she was doing.

Because she had to get to the bottom of things, she had to know exactly what happened that night. Every little detail would be brought to her, so she could get the culprits punished. That is what Kim Hyunjin wishes for the most, to expose the ones who killed her dear brother and bring justice to a corrupt town, let the underground businesses get seen by all so they could be stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @Karma_Sansan  
> Thanks for reading.


	5. Hyunjin - Hyunjin, Justice and Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin's past and what pushes her to do what she does today, as well as how her friendships formed.

Kim Hyunjin is a girl who appreciates her tranquility and values hard work. At school, she was the best and often arrived first in many subjects, her grades were high so naturally, she got to a prestigious university and got a job as an intern, a lawyer intern.

One day, a terrible event happened to a young woman, everyone believed she got murdered by her boyfriend who had sabotaged her car. Hyunjin was intrigued so she started to investigate on her own while taking the notes from the lawyer she helped during her internship, he defended the boyfriend. After multiple clues and pieces of evidence that Hyunjin acquired, she concluded that it was a tragic suicide.

She brought the proofs to the lawyer and explained it to them, at first the lawyer wasn't convinced but after talking to the young boyfriend who broke down in tears after asking him about it, it became much clearer.

After long hours in court, battling for the defendant, finally, justice was brought. That's when Hyunjin realized that she loved bringing light to unknown situations, to discover every part of a problematic issue and resolve it somehow. That girl always preached for justice, for the truth.

That's when Hyunjin was sure that she wanted to become a lawyer. That's when she truly understood, through different experiences, that there could exist multiple truth, and that the eye of a good person may not always hold the truth, as they think it's their reality.

Something so dangerous, so delicate to grasp... Hyunjin wished to become a great lawyer. She knew mistakes were bound to happen, but she knew it was good for her to learn, and get better.

When Hyunjin studied in high school, she met Heejin, a girl who came from a rich family. At first, Hyunjin was hesitant. She didn't know what to think about that girl. She apparently was the heiress of a royal family, and Hyunjin couldn't stand that.

The corruption behind it all, the privileges that these people could get only because their blood vessels probably had gold in them, circulating through their whole body and reaching their greedy head despite bathing every day in shiny cash, of course, they could get their way out of any juridical situation, of any trouble, due to their enormous amount of money and also the pettiness that lived through everyone who would accept those pathetic bribes against the true consequences of these families' dirty actions, or even someone who would wish for special treatment after helping these people only to get deceived.

Also, why would Heejin go to a public school like this?

But, after seeing that smiling girl in her class every day, Hyunjin started to think twice about it. Hyunjin saw, on a Friday evening behind the school, as she passed by, a girl getting harassed by boys. But then she noticed the "royal" girl being here too, and filming the scene quietly, in plain sight. The boys didn't even lay eyes on her at first, until Heejin cleared her throat and said with a tired tone, a bit of irritation making her low voice raspy "I would send this to my parents so they'll sue your asses, but I think I'd like to hit you instead."

The disgusting boys instantly flinched and when they turned around, they understood that it was Heejin, the girl from the royal family. They let go of the poor frightened girl who tried to defend herself, luckily nothing had happened, but Heejin seemed so furious that she went in front of one of the boys and slapped him really hard. Then, she yelled with annoyance and disgust "Fucking idiots, you're scared of money?! Why won't you hit back?"

'Wow, language, that's surprising.' Thought Hyunjin, observing the scene.

As she turned on her heels, she puffed "Yeah, right, I hate people like you. You're disgusting, but when powerful people are involved you act like puppies. I mean, puppies are better, you're both just insane."

While Heejin rambled on and on, the other boy who didn't have a slap mark (yet), unlike his friend, got closer to the silk brown-haired girl, and raised his arm, trying to attack her, Hyunjin deducted.

But Hyunjin wasn't just going to watch. When that pervert started shouting an insult at the royal girl, Hyunjin ran to him and grabbed his arm with incredible strength, preventing him from touching Heejin. Hyunjin calmly declared "I, on the other hand, have sent a video of the whole scene to the principal. So you better not land you dirty fingers on another girl, or you'll get a worse sentence."

Heejin turned around, her mouth wide open, as the two boys cursed under their breath. Then they left incredibly fast, Hyunjin thought she saw droplets of sweat drip from their forehead, they may have gotten nervous or scared, which made Hyunjin pleased.

The two "saviors" went up to the girl who cried a bit, they comforted her and asked her if she wanted to sue them, as Heejin still had her video. After sending it to the girl, Hyunjin said they had become witnesses now, and that if she needed help, she could call them.

The sky got darker and now it was only Hyunjin and Heejin, sitting on a bench in a park close to their school. "So, you really filmed everything too?" asked Heejin, curiosity filling her eyes. Hyunjin thought she could see her reflection on them. "Nah, I just bluffed and it worked.". Heejin formed an "o" with her mouth, surprised. 'It's really nothing' whispered Hyunjin in her head after seeing Heejin's reaction.

"Thanks for the help, too," said Heejin, her voice a little softer. She continues "Honestly I was scared, so I'm glad you came. I really wanted to help that girl, I hate when defenseless people are getting picked on, that's just sick. They outnumbered her in a place where no one came by! If we hadn't been here, I don't know how it would have turned out, that's crazy-"

Seeing Heejin getting agitated, and maybe a little emotional over the whole thing, Hyunjin wanted to calm her down. "Hey, it's fine, we helped her. We didn't just ignore it, that's what's important... And the fact that she's gonna get better. Even though it was kinda reckless to go alone like that." soothed Hyunjin.

"Yeah, you're right. Also, unrelated, uh, I know we're in the same class and all... But I'd like to do proper introductions!" laughed Heejin.

"Sure." agreed Hyunjin as she extended her hand.

"Hello, my name's Kim Hyunjin."

Heejin smiled "Hi Hyunjin, I'm Jeon Heejin."

And just like that, as they shook their hands together, Hyunjin knew she made a new friend. She was a friend who, despite coming from a rich family, still wanted to show she could be like anyone else while using her "royalty" as an advantage when needed. That's also why she came to a public school.

Hyunjin's view on things changed a bit that day, and since then, Heejin stayed her friend.

Recounting that time, Hyunjin was now the one being reckless. In the present day, she completely understands Heejin's boldness because that girl had something pushing her to stop these people and be who she was. Today, Hyunjin also had something that made her incredibly reckless, going to dangerous places alone, just like Heejin at that time, except it made Hyunjin change into something else. She might have found the similarity with Heejin endearing if she hadn't been this deep into her endless pursue.

Later on, in University, she made a new friend called Jinsoul, a blonde girl who also had amazing grades, she wanted to get a university degree in science. They went on a school trip of some sort, and sadly Heejin was away, she flew out of the country because she had family business to attend to. In the middle of the school trip, when they watched tv in their hotel room, Hyunjin learned something horrific. Someone had died and got killed, the police didn't have any clues about what had happened despite searching for two weeks straight.

Hyunjin didn't pay attention until after those two weeks when they revealed the victim's identity. It was her brother.

Hyunjin broke down in tears, as Jinsoul held her, silent tears escaping her eyes too as she knew her brother. Hyunjin wondered why her parents didn't call to tell her about it, but since her brother was older and lived on his own, it's normal that her parents wouldn't know he'd be gone.

Hyunjin was like a zombie during the rest of the school trip. Everything reminded her of her brother. The nearby woods, where when they were younger, they'd go and have fun in a similar forest and pretend to chase monsters. The vending machine in the hotel, where one time Hyunjin had her favorite snack stuck and her brother came to help.

The planes flying over them, which they both admired, and eventually made her brother want to become a pilot. The music that passed through the radios, on TV or even in some shops, it was enough to bring pain in her heart, as that jazzy music with groovy vibes was her brother's favorite genre, it was their favorite genre, it made her reminisce about when they'd relax under a burning sun in their garden, observing the sky and playing this music, sometimes splashing each other with cold water in hot summers just to laugh a bit.

It was harder when they came back from the trip, as reality settled in. Hyunjin understood that he would never be back, he was gone. It was hard to realize or even believe.

During those harsh time, after the funeral, luckily Hyunjin had Jinsoul by her side. Heejin still wasn't back which made Hyunjin upset since the girl didn't even call or ask if everything was okay. This period of time brought Jinsoul and Hyunjin closer, they talked to each other about the problems they had, about their feelings and it was an amazing sensation.

Hyunjin was glad that she found a safe place in Jinsoul's heart. Jinsoul was also really happy to listen to her friend, and vice-versa.

Three months after the incident, Heejin came back during the holidays, in summer vacation. She met Hyunjin in the streets, arms in arms with Jinsoul. When they found themselves in front of each other, the two girls froze.

"Heejin..." starts Hyunjin with wide eyes "Where were you, I tried to call but you never answered!" The red-haired girl let go of Jinsoul's arm and went up to the brown-haired one. Heejin looked uncomfortable, and blurt out, shame tainting her voice "I... I'm so sorry, important things came up with my family... And my phone completely died, my parents had to buy a new one, I changed my number but never had the time to talk to you, I-I'm sorry."

Jinsoul asked her "I was also worried Heejin... Are you okay? No one knew where you went or how you were doing!"

Heejin lowered her head "I'm sorry I... I was fine, I came back, it's better now."

After a moment of silence, Jinsoul had to leave since her parents called her. Which left Hyunjin and Heejin alone, once again.

Hyunjin frowned, rubbing her temples "Do you have any idea what I thought during that time? I thought something happened to you! I-I thought... I already lost... I-I don't know Heejin, fuck, you could've tried, at least, to get in touch somehow!" the girl let out all her frustration. She felt relieved to see her friend but at the same time, she could've been happy to have her by her side when her brother died.

Heejin greets her teeth and mumbled, concerned "Hyunjin... Are you okay?" the smaller girl reaches to her friend's hand but got rejected.

Hyunjin cut through her words instead, her voice stern "I just-! Heejin... My... My brother's gone. He's dead. ...Okay? and then you left and I thought you were also... God!" the taller girl had trouble holding her tears from the stress of the whole situation, the pressure tightening her throat.

Heejin just didn't say anything, shocked. The worried girl took some seconds to process what her friend practically lamented and after some time, tears started stinging her eyes. She brought a hand to her mouth. Heejin was friend with Hyunjin since high school, she saw her brother too and laughed with him, they spent time together, and seeing her best friend in pain and not having been able to be there when she needed it the most was... tearing Heejin's heart apart.

Silence settled in again. Both friends didn't know what to do. Heejin just turned on her side, almost dazed by the news, feeling beaten up, by her own actions and by Hyunjin's stare. She crouched, holding sobs back.

Hyunjin breathed out, trying to calm herself then whispered: "Get up...". Heejin couldn't talk or else she'd cried. Hyunjin sighed "Come on, I also want to cry, don't you want to comfort me or something? To make it up..."

Hyunjin's cheekiness made Heejin react. She turned her head towards Hyunjin, but it still wasn't enough to make her get up, or even turn her whole body towards her. So the taller girl grabbed Heejin's arm to lift her up. Heejin practically jumped in Hyunjin's arms once she was up, hugging her, finally reacting.

They both silently cried, shedding tears together, as two friends finding each other back.

Heejin murmured in between sobs, her voice shaky "I-I mad at myself, I should've... I'm sorry Hyunjin, I was with my family doing stupid stuff I don't even care about... I got tired and stressed. I should've been with you instead... Hyunjin"

Hyunjin pats her back "It's okay, it's okay... You're here now... I understand."

Since that day, their relationship wasn't the same. Especially now that Hyunjin and Jinsoul got close, Heejin felt farther away, which made her sad. But the brown-haired girl felt like she didn't have the right to be sad at that, it was only normal since she let her friend down, she believed.

Until one day, Hyunjin got her energy back. On TV, on that same channel from two years ago that announced her brother's murder, she learned about a man who owned a big company but got killed. His name was Kim Dae-Jung, and he was South Korea's ex-president. Hyunjin didn't pay too much attention to it until they explained his wounds.

He first got two blows to the head, it could've been done by anything, like a plank of wood, which took him out but didn't kill him yet. Then the murderer used a small dagger to perforate his jugular. It was like the perfect crime, leading to no evidence. His injuries didn't help the investigation either.

Hyunjin instantly recognized this "setting". It was the same as her brother, with the exact same wounds and cause of death, except for one small detail. The CEO had poison in his body. It was a natural poison produced by Amanita Phalloides, which are toxic mushrooms commonly called the death cap mushroom, they create "amatoxin". Amatoxins destroy kidney and liver cells. But strangely, Kim Dae-Jung's death was still due to loss of blood in the jugular.

This event caused Hyunjin to start investigating her brother's death. This is what made her become reckless. But before that, she had to practice, and judge her own skills. So she continued helping the lawyer during her internship. After feeling satisfied, when she concluded the case, Hyunjin, with newfound strength, knew that she could start digging some dirt, and maybe find the truth.

After some time, Hyunjin found a track to follow but was still unsure about it. These people she tracked were from a nearby gang, or so she heard. First, she felt the needed to get some pictures to at least show they were bad people, trafficking in secret, in their own underground world, and that no one gave a shit, they let them continue.

This, plus her sense of justice and her disgust towards people abusing their power and money, so much as to cover up dirty things, made Hyunjin change over time.

Which brought us to this day, when she got back to "her" house after getting beaten up by one of these men. It was bad, but did Hyunjin care? As long as she got what she needed through her camera lens, she was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, take care.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for reading, I hope that you are intrigued! This is based on some lies from Orbit twitter that has got some attention. My other work is on hiatus, for now, I may update it from time to time. At first, this story was supposed to be a long one-shot but I thought about the format and these chapters were better. Have a nice day, and stay safe everyone!


End file.
